Nuestro futuro, una nueva etapa
by Hanako1127
Summary: El futuro nunca será como uno espera, ni lo que uno Sasuke y Sakura son los únicos que quedan, cargando enormes pérdidas desde hace 5 años, con el fin de la ¿Cómo harán para superarlas y seguir adelante? -Sakura, cumple su sueño - Sasuke, ¿Quieres ser mi secretaria? - la pelirrosa rió, una nueva etapa


Allí estaba, recostada en el pasto, mirando el cielo teñirse de los agradables colores que da cuando la noche cambia al día, si, Sakura Haruno tenía demasiados problemas para dormir últimamente, así que cada vez que eso le pasaba, iba a ese lugar, ya que de allí se podía ver la acción del amanecer perfectamente, como tocaba las montañas, las casas reconstruidas, las caras de los Hokages, como acariciaba lentamente los árboles mientras los rayos de sol paseaban tranquilamente entre las hojas..

Suspiró.

Si fuera antes de la 4ta guerra Ninja, quizás estaría disfrutando aquella visión.

Pero con 5 años pasados desde el final de esta, y con tantas pérdidas, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse más deprimida de lo que ya estaba.

Suspiró nuevamente, todavía no superaba ninguna de las pérdidas, todavía no podía evitar los demonios que acechaban su mente con más y más fuerza todos los días, todas las noches, ni siquiera lograba superarse a si misma y encontrar la luz que tanto había estado en sus días de juventud, si, de juventud, porque ahora se sentía como una anciana, a pesar de ser joven, sentía que la vida se le había acortado como nunca, como si esta semana fuera una de sus últimas.

Sintió una presencia cerca, aun le faltaba para llegar pero ya sabía quien era.

Sasuke venía caminando tranquilamente entre los árboles, sintiéndose preocupado por la "molestia". Venía de hace tiempo que él notaba que ella tenía problemas para dormir, él ya se había acostumbrado a dormir pocas horas, por lo tanto, cuando la pelirrosa comenzó con sus problemas, él ya se había dado cuenta

Ya no se sentía tan frío como antes, de hecho, con el paso de la guerra y esos 5 años había recuperado los sentimientos que el creía perdidos, y eso había sido algo que provocó que madurara, y al final entender que la venganza nunca lo llevaría a algún lado, y además debía ser fuerte por alguien, o eso creía, aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho ahora sabía que Sakura estaba atormentada por muchas cosas, y que el había sido un idiota y que por ello aún ella no le abría su corazón, tampoco podía saber que era lo que ella pensaba tanto al mirar el sol salir, pero creía que podía saber que era.

Sasuke, puedes salir de allí – dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa triste, sabía que Sasuke la observaba desde lejos cada vez que iba allá, solo que no se atrevía a llamarlo, aún su corazón dolía por lo que pasó con él. Era una idiota por aún no acercarse, pero sentía miedo ante algún molestia saliendo de su boca, o que la intentara atravesar con un Chidori cuando tuviera la oportunidad, o que simplemente la mirara fríamente, a pesar de saber que Sasuke había cambiado con el tiempo.

Sasuke, ante la orden, salió de su escondite, y la observo un largo rato, intentando saber que se ocultaba en su mirada, como si fuera un misterio.

Sakura sentía la mirada del azabache en ella, no sabía que hacer, en días como estos, solo le entraban ganas de llorar, y por ello prefería aislarse, además, la propuesta de Tsunade de hace unos días la tenía indecisa, dolorida.

_Sakura, debo decirte algo.. – dijo Tsunade en un tono solemne, mirando a su alumna con un semblante triste, sabía que esa noticia le caería como un balde de agua fría, a pesar de que cualquier persona saltaría de felicidad al saberla._

_¿Qué pasa Tsunade-shishou? – creía que sabía que diría su maestra. ''Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso''._

_Yo.. estoy envejeciendo Sakura. Tú sabes que ya no puedo ejercer mi puesto de Hokage como antes, que la guerra me desgasto.. y que debo recomendar a alguien para que sea mi sucesor, quiero retirarme del mundo Ninja, Sakura – Sakura abrió sus ojos esmeralda, no quería, pero Tsunade tenía muchos motivos para retirarse, desde la muerte de Shizune, y de Jiraiya, nada había sido lo mismo para ella... Pero aún así, ella no podía permitir que eso pasara, no podía, por más que quisiera a su maestra, era algo imposible para ella. _

_Tsunade-sama, por favor, recomiende a otra persona.. ¿Por qué no a Sasuke? Él dijo que quería ser Hokage, puede recomendarlo a él, es poderoso, ayudo a acabar la cuarta guerra… - decía cualquier cosa, no quería ese puesto, no podía, era una traición para ella._

_El consejo aún no confía en Sasuke, además, ser un Uchiha lo condiciona también. – entendía eso, pero no podía.._

_Por eso, necesito que.. lo pienses, y luego me digas lo que consideres.. mi palabra contara en la elección de otro Hokage. – dio por terminada esa charla, y dio vuelta su silla para observar el cielo a través de las ventanas de su oficina, ''Pronto ex-oficina'' Pensó amargamente._

_.. – Sakura no dijo nada, salio del despacho con lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía soportarlo._

''_Naruto-baka..''_

Sasuke, Tsunade quiere que sea su sucesora. – lo dijo en un tono triste, mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, la verdad esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, ahora entendía porque Sakura estaba así.

Supongo que tú no quieres aceptarlo por lo de Naruto, ¿No? – le dolía aún la muerte de su hermano/mejor amigo, pero si había algo que sabía que Naruto hubiera querido, era que ellos avanzaran, y no se quedaran estáticos en su vida.

Sakura rompió a llorar, ocultando su cara entre sus rodillas, mientras su espalda temblaba, le dolía todo, no podía soportarlo.

No puedo Sasuke.. no puedo – Sasuke aún sentía la falta del ''kun'' después de su nombre, pero eso era un detalle mínimo ahora, debía apoyarla, _Eso habría querido el dobe._

Tú eres fuerte Sakura.. piensa en lo que Naruto hubiera querido para nosotros dos, sabes que ese dobe… no soportaría vernos así – suspiró, quería decir sus "Hmp" pero no era el momento, joder, no podía verla de esa manera, tenía que hacer algo.

Pero Sasuke.. ¿Aún recuerdas como se sacrifico? No puedo yo cumplir su sueño, no puedo.. Naruto no debería haberse ido.. – sollozó, causando una amarga sensación en el pecho de Sasuke. – Sasuke, somos los únicos que quedamos de nuestra generación, hasta Lee se fue.. – no pudo más, soltó un llanto que llevaba ahogado de hace rato.

Recuerdo como se sacrificó.. ese dobe.. – sonrío amargamente, sabía que tanto Sakura como él, recordaban el fatídico momento en que derroto a Obito, solo para proteger a su querida "Hinata-chan" la persona que ese usuratonkachi amaba.

_Hinata estaba de rodillas, frente al temible Obito, levantando una katana amenazante, que podría en cualquier momento enterrarse en su pecho, matándola._

_Temblaba, sentía miedo, sabía que moriría, solo esperaba que Naruto no viniera a salvarla como un idiota.. __**Aunque así es Naruto**_**.**

_Para desgracia de los 4, no había nadie más allí, ya que todos habían pensado que Obito estaría en la zona norte, y no, estaba en la zona sur, y justo ellos se habían quedado allí, esperando ordenes, por lo tanto la situación se veía bastante mala._

_Naruto salió disparado a golpear a Obito en modo sabio, pero Sasuke lo detuvo, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado._

_Sakura siguió a Sasuke, y le aconsejo lo mismo._

_Naruto, con una mirada confiada en sus ojos, dijo:_

_¡No se preocupen Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, pronto estaremos en la villa los 4 comiendo ramen en Ichiraku! – sonrió zorrunamente, pero a ni a Sasuke ni a Sakura ni a Hinata les sonó como una verdad, sabían que algo malo pasaría._

_Pero no sabían que sería tan malo lo que pasaría…_

_Ni lo que vendría después._

_Gritos desesperados, sangre por todos lados, una Hinata temblando en estado de shock, una Sakura llorando desesperada, un Sasuke llorando con amargura al ver lo que estaba allí._

_Naruto, desangrado en el suelo, con una sonrisa al haber acabado con la amenaza que podría haber acabado con todo el mundo Ninja que el conocía, que el amaba, había salvado a todos.._

_Sakura usaba su jutsu médico, pero no funcionaba, no podía hacer nada.. solo lloró, al ver desesperadamente que nada podía hacer, recordó sus momento con Naruto, cuando lo conoció, cuando le prometió traer a Sasuke de vuelta, todos sus "Sakura-chan", sus momentos como el equipo 7, sus sonrisas, su apoyo, su cariño.. no podía perderlo, pero allí estaba, perdiéndolo._

_Sasuke también recordaba, como se volvió su mejor amigo, como él a pesar de que lo hubiera rechazado miles de veces, ese idiota seguía persiguiéndolo diciendole "Tú eres mi mejor amigo, baka!" y no podía evitar llorar amargamente ante la pérdida de uno de sus compañeros de equipo más preciados._

_Pero ambos habían olvidado otro problema igual de grande (o más) que Obito._

"_Los bijuus.." – Pensó eso totalmente horrorizada, no sabía que harían contra ello, si la batalla contra Obito había sido desgarradora, no sabría que se podría hacer contra 8 de ellos._

_Sasuke se mostró igual de desesperado que ella, no sabían que hacer, en ese lugar no estaban todos, faltaba gente que apreciara la horrorosa escena, ¿Qué harían?_

_Joder, joder, joder… - seguía llorando desesperado, no sabía que hacer, todos estaban en peligro, si no hacían nada, la muerte de Naruto hubiera sido en vano._

_Sakura.. ¡Sakura! – le gritó para ver si entraba en razón, ella lo miró con los ojos vacíos, él sabía que ella se sentía horrible, pero necesitaba su ayuda en ese instante, solo se le ocurría una cosa._

_¡Debemos sellar a todos los jodidos bijuus en alguien! – no se le ocurría algo mejor, no había otra solución ante el poder monstruoso de esas cosas, estaban agotados, y casi sin chakra ni la mente despejada para pensar algo mejor. _

_Sakura asintió levemente, entendía, ambos sabían jutsus para sellarlos en alguien, pero.. ¿En quien? _

_Hinata, que a pesar de estar en shock, todavía escuchaba, se giro hacía ellos, y solo pronuncio: _

_Yo me ofrezco – Sakura la miro sorprendida, no podía, Hinata era su amiga y de seguro moriría al haber tantos bijuus dentro de ella, además estaba herida, y.. no._

_Lloró, todos morirían, Ino se había ido, Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Naruto.._

_Hinata, no, por favor.. – sollozó, no podía con ello.._

_Sakura, no hay otra opción, ¿Ves a alguien mas ofrecerse para ello? – Sasuke sabía que era fría esa opción, pero no podían esperar a que llegara Tsunade con todos los otros idiotas para hacerlo, los bijuus matarían a muchas más personas si no hacían nada._

_Bueno.. – asintió con tristeza, y comenzaron a intentar sellar a los bijuus._

_Naruto-kun.. creo que me uniré a ti.. – sonrió feliz al saber que por lo menos.. en algún lugar estarían juntos. _

_Después de todo el proceso, Sakura y Sasuke hubieran jurado ver a Hinata y a Naruto lléndose tomados de la mano al otro mundo._

Sasuke sintió un amargo sabor en su boca, sabía que Sakura tuvo que haber recordado lo mismo, pero no sabía que decirle..

El sueño del usuratonkachi a.. ¿Tienes miedo de que lo traiciones? – había dado en el clavo, sabía que ese era el sueño del dobe, no de Sakura.

Sakura siguió llorando, amargamente..

No me abandones Sasuke.. – pidió con desesperación, Sasuke era todo lo que le quedaba.

Cumple el sueño del dobe Sakura. – no pidió, sino que ordeno que ella lo cumpliera, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, animarla por algo, que tuviera un motivo para vivir, _que no se marchite._

Bueno Sasuke.. aceptaré la propuesta de Tsunade-shishou, aunque.. debo pedirte algo a cambio.. – cerró los ojos, le costaría que Sasuke aceptara _aquello. –_ Quiero que tú seas como.. mi secretaria, por así decirlo – río levemente, la idea de Sasuke como una secretaria le hacía gracia, mucha gracia.

La cara de Sasuke se desconfiguro ante la idea de estar bajo las ordenes de alguien, o estar él (siendo que se sentía bastante macho) con un kimono, atendiendo a Sakura, llevándole los papeles que ella necesitara, o el sake..

Acepto, pero no llevaré puesto un kimono, ni tampoco haré caso a todas tus ordenes, ¿Entiendes? – creía que Sakura estaría un poco mas feliz si decía eso, así que aceptó sin dudar.

Entiendo – soltó una carcajada, no podía creer que tenía a Sasuke Uchiha, el temible, como su secretaria, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, por lo menos ella estaba más contenta, o eso se veía.

Sabía que le costaría que Sakura volviera a ser la luz que era antes, o que superara todo lo que había pasado, pero por lo menos ahora la acompañaría, a su manera claro.

Se sentó al lado de Sakura, y ella alargó su mano para tomar la de Sasuke, en un cálido apretón en ese amanecer tan raro para los dos.

_Apenas comienza tu vida Sakura.._

Hola! Em.. bueno, vengo con otro fic :D aunque no se si realmente hacerlo uno largo o dejarlo como un one shot u.u allí vere… bueno, eso, espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
